Hogwarts: Their Final Year
by SugarQuills123
Summary: Prologue Harry, Ron and Hermione are heading into their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione can't help feeling left out when Harry and Ginny are an item and Ron and Amy hook up. Will there be a guy for her? Will she fall for the Prince of Huf
1. Chapter 1 The Letter and the Trip

_Chapter 1 – The Letter and The Trip_

Hermione Granger ran upstairs, hoping for an extremely important letter from her school, Hogwarts. She pushed through her bedroom to find a large, brown barn owl perched on the window's ledge with a large envelope in its beak. She reached into a brown, leather pouch on her desk, pulled out an owl treat and took the envelope. She turned it over and found the maroon seal. The seal itself was as magical as the place it came from. It was the size of a galleon and was inscribed with the letter 'H' and had a serpent, badger, lion, and raven on the crest

"Finally!"she exclaimed. She ripped the envelope open and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Booklist, subscribe to this and that, supply list, welcome back…" she muttered to herself. She took a look at the next piece of paper and gasped.

_'Congratulations Ms. Granger,' it read 'you have been selected by your fellow Gryffindor to represent your house as prefect, please report to the prefect's compartment after you have boarded the train. You will meet the three other prefects from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and once again congratulations! _

_Have a nice day, _

_Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

"This is really quite wonderful!" she cried. "I'm a prefect. I've got to tell Ron and Harry." As if they heard her, a tiny, brown screech owl zoomed through the window, crashing into everything inside the room knocking over a picture frame.

"Pig! Look what you did!" This tiny nuisance was obviously Ron's owl because no other owl could or would ever have that much energy.

"Come here you!" She cried as she crashed into her desk, smashing her left shoulder. "OUCH!", "Pig!" When she finally caught the owl, she pulled the tiny slip of paper out, and tossed him an owl treat, and surprisingly Hermione managed to calm the ball of energy down a little bit.

Hermione,

How's your summer. I will be expecting more homework hints (just joking). Anyway you know that my dad works for the Ministry and uh, well they're department decided that experiencing the Muggle world will have a better impact on their department rather than watch them in a cage. So, dad got the great idea of canping or something like that. It's when muggles go into the wilderness and live there for a few days in a hut made of cloth, but you probably know all about it already, considering you're Muggle-born and you took Muggle Studies. Stupid if you ask me. Well we're going canping for 3 days and afterwards, we'll head back to the Burrow. A couple of days later, I think we're heading to Diagon Alley for our school things. Ask your parents and write to me soon as you get this letter.

Ron

P.S. Harry's here already, he can't wait to get away from those muggles of his.

'_Canping, seriously what was he thinking!"_

"Mum!"

"Yes darling?" her mum shouted from downstairs.

"Can I go camping with the Weasleys? Tomorrow?" she said as she ran back downstairs, but then turned back remembering that Pig was still in her room and that she would probably need him to write Ron back. "Pig stay right here." She warned him tossing him a couple more owl treats, than closing the window.

"Did they invite you?" her mum's voice came again

"Yes, they also told me to spend the rest of summer there! Can I please?" Now, she was finally downstairs.

"Certainly, but how will you get there?"

"Probably by Floo Network."

"Floo Network?"

"Yes mum, remember? Traveling by fire?"

"Oh yes, well OK then, what time will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning around 11:00"

"OK, well you better tell Ron before that owl of his flies away!" she winked

"Oh right!" She hurried back to her room and pulled out some parchment and her favorite quill as she started her note back to Ron.

**_Ron, _**

**_I'm fine, but really Ron, it's camping not "canping' or whatever you wrote.. Honestly Ron you should have been the one taking Muggle Studies. I can go and can you ask your father to connect our fireplace to the Floo Network just for tomorrow? _**

**_See you then, _**

**_Hermione _**

_**P.s. Tell Harry I said hi**_

_**P.S.S. You really need find a way to control Pig!**_

She tied the note to Pig's twitching led with difficulty, then let him fly off. The next morning she got up early and started packing at 8:30 About an hour later, Hermione left her bedroom and descended down the staircase of the flat they owned.

She greeted her parents and went downstairs to watch television until 11:00. When the grandfather clock struck 11:00 she yelled upstairs to her parents.

"Mum, Dad I'm leaving!"

"Bye darling. We'll miss you." They both gave her a enormous hug and kisses. Her father helped her put her trunk into the fireplace as she stepped in.

"I'll be back for the Christmas holidays so don't worry," she told them. "Love you," she said as she took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, green flames licking at her feet. "The Burrow," she cried out. Seconds later she arrived at the Weasley's welcoming living room.

"Hermione! How was your summer?" greeted Mrs. Weasley with a warm hug. "Go on upstairs. Harry, Ron and Ginny are up there. To tell you the truth they think you're arriving at 2:00"

"But didn't I-"

"-Send and owl, yes but I was the one who received it and I thought I'd surprise them a little. Go on up"

She climbed the familiar squeaky stairs that lead to Ron's room. As she opened the door Ginny jumped off of Harry and ran over to Hermione with a bear-sized hug.

"Hermione, we weren't expecting you until 2."

"Uh, hey Hermione." Harry said nervously.

"Hermione you weren't supposed to come until two!" Ron said in very surprised voice

"Oh, I wrote to you, but your mum got the note; she wanted to surprise you three."

"Oh, right of course. Uh, so how've you been?" Ron said nervously.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked Ginny.

"Oh it nothing really-" but she was cut off by Hermione.

"Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later. Anyways I've go-" but she was interrupted by Ron.

"What do you mean what's wrong with us?" Ron said very suddenly.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, after five years I will always know that you two are up to something." She shot back.

"But that doesn't mea-"

"Guys, Hermione just got here and you two are already arguing." Ginny said breaking the glare the two were shooting at each other.

"Anyways I've got some news." She started again, still glaring at Ron.

"Is it good?" Harry asked

"Quite good actually-" she was then again cut off by Ron.

"Well hurry than, don't keep us waiting."

"I will, but then you interrupt-"

"Ron will you just shut up!"

"As I was saying, I've made prefect, I'm Gryffindor's new prefect."

"I told you!" Ron shouted happily at Harry. Hermione shot a confusing look at Ginny, who shook her head. Ron ran over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "You just earned me 10 galleons." In return he got a smack on the head.

"YOU TWO WERE BETTING ON WHETHER I WAS GOING TO BE PREFECT OR NOT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You noticed that they were nervous the minute you stepped into the room." Ginny told the enraged Hermione, then she turned to the two boys, "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!" she yelled at them.

CRACK!

Two identical redheads appeared in the middle of the room.

"We heard some female screeching noises-" Fred said

"-and we knew you were here." George finished.

"You don't want to bottle up all that anger, let it all out, there might be someone 90 miles away who didn't hear you." Fred said. Hermione scowled at him.

"By the way congratulation on making prefect, we heard you."

"Thanks." She said through gritted teeth.

"So everyone all psyched up about the canping trip?" George said put an arm around Harry's shoulder and the other around Ron's.

"Camping trip George, camping trip." Hermione corrected.

"Dad said that other people from the Minstery will be going." Ron said shrugging George's arm off.

"Really, I thought it was only going to be the 11 of us?" Ginny said.

"11, but there's only 9 of us?" Harry responded.

"Charlie and Bill are com-." Fred started to answered.

BOOM!

The twins looked up as dust fell from the ceiling.

"Love to stay- " George started.

"- but we're needed upstairs." And with another loud CRACK the disappeared again. A second later they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice calling them for lunch. The gang hurried down and met Fred and George with black smudges on their faces and really messy hair. It was obvious that, that loud BOOM they heard had something to do with it.

"Fred, George what in the name on Merlin were you guys doing? It better not be another one of your silly inventions."

"Those silly inventions are going to make us rich someday." Fred whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mum, we were just fooling around," said George.

"So are we going to eat or what?" asked Ron eying the sandwiches on the table.

"You guys help yourselves, Fred, George come with me."

"I wasn-"

"You need cleaning up before eating." She said scrubbing George's nose with a piece of cloth."

"Mumgetoff," they cried as they managed to get away from their mother. Ron and Harry already cramming as much food as they could down their throats, while Hermione and Ginny ate quietly.

"Boys! Slow down before you choke yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley chided. They merely nodded and started eating again. Mrs. Weasley sighed, but turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Hermione dear how is your summer so far?"

"Quite fine, I already got a letter from Hogwarts, and I'm Gryffindor's new prefect!"

"That's wonderful dear, I'm sure you'll be great! I know lets celebrate."

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to give you any more trouble."

"Nonsense! We've got to celebrate, we did when Percy and Bill became prefects."

"Oh, alright then."

"Boy! Slow down for the sake of Merlin!"

"No need, we're done" the twins said together. "We're going to go out for some Quidditch." George said.

"Me too!" Ron followed, pushing his plate to the middle of the table.

"Thanks for lunch Mrs. Weasley." Harry shouted as he followed the three boys upstairs to get their broomsticks. Mrs. Weasley sighed. The girls finished soon after and helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table and wash the dishes. The boys played Quidditch all afternoon while Ginny and Hermione talked about what was going on in the wizard world. Before they knew it, day had turned into night and darkness took over once more.

"BOYS, TIME TO COME IN!" Mrs. Weasley shouted outside. About two seconds later four boy came tumbling in, sweaty and dirty.

"Gross," yelled Ginny dragging Hermione away from them.

"What for dinner?" Fred asked ignoring his little sister.

"Boys go clean up first, then you can eat," Mrs. Weasley said, not turning away from the roast beef she protruded out of the oven.

"But mum-" Ron started.

"You and Harry use the upstairs bathroom, and Fred and George can use the one on the third floor. Girls can you wash up for dinner please?"

"Where should we go?" Hermione asked politely.

"You and Ginny can use the one on the fourth floor."

"That's not fair!" the three Weasley brothers shouted. Harry and Hermione had a look of confusion on their faces.

"The restroom on the fourth floor is the best. It has basically anything in it and it is huge," explained Ginny. She started to drag Hermione up the stairs before Fred and George could get up there. Inside the bathroom, a huge white tub sat in one corner and hundreds of taps for soap surrounded it. Two hours later the girls went downstairs changed and ready to eat and were surprised to find the boys already seated in their spots. Hermione also noticed two unfamiliar redheads sitting at the table engaged in a deep conversation with the other four. She predicted these to be Bill and Charlie. One had short hair and looked much like a older version of Ron, the other had long hair in a ponytail and a left earring in his ear.

"Oh Hermione dear, I don't believe you've met Bill or Charlie. Bill, Charlie, come here." And as she predicted the two older boys came striding over. "Bill, Charlie this is Hermione." She introduced.

"So this is the famous Hermione. The same one that concocted polyjuice potion her third year." She one with the short hair said holding out his hand.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you…"

"Charlie."

"Pleasure to meet you Charlie."

"The pleasure is all mine." Hermione turned to the other boy.

"You must be Bill then." She said holding out her hand.

"Right you are." He said as he kissed the back of her hand. She hadn't seen this coming. Even though she did not meet the two boys, she thought Bill would be an older version of the stuck-up Percy, who was still in his room. They all settled down at the table, after ten minutes of waiting for Mr. Weasley to come back they decided to start dinner.

"Mum, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" ask Ginny reaching for the bowl of salad.

"Around nine dear." She answered handing her the salad bowl.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" she asked again, putting the bowl right next to George.

"You'll have to ask your father on that one."

Suddenly, the clock chimed.

The Mr. Weasley hand on Weasley's clock was pointing to traveling and five seconds later he arrived at the front door. Of course only the ladies and Percy noticed because the others were still caught up in a deep conversation on Quidditch. A chorus of 'Hi Mr. Weasley' and 'Hi Dad' came from the group that was paying attention.

"Ahem, can I have your attention?" Mr. Weasley said to the entire family. Only the ladies and Percy looked up. "Boys!" Six heads popped up looking for where the sound came from.

"Oh, hi dad, when did you home?" Fred said with an enormous grin plastered on his face.

"About ten minutes ago." Hermione answered shooting an annoyed look at the twins. "When you six were still talking."

"Anyways we're leaving at about 9:00 tomorrow morning, the Minstry has kindly let us borrow a car. There will be others joining us. And Oh! No magic allowed whatsoever."

"NO magic! Dad!" Fred and George complained to their father at the same time.

"Whoever uses magic except your mother and I, from tomorrow morning will be shipped back here before you can say canping!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't bother correcting him.

"If that's the case I'll do magic the first thing tomorrow." Ron whispered to the two of them. Soon enough the tables were cleared and everyone went to their rooms to pack except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (they were already prepared). Hermione, (who's been camping before) finished first and helped the others. Everyone was in bed and all lights were out. In the middle of the night Harry got up grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water. When he got to the top of the first steps he heard voices, he stopped and listened and there were definitely voices.

_'Aren't Mr. and Mrs. Weasley suppose to be in bed at this time?' _ He thought. Then he glanced at his watch, 3:30 am. He debated on whether or not to listen. Following the 'James' personality in him he leaned in to hear what their saying.

"Authur! I will not! I will not put…children or Harry much less, in danger!"

"Molly they are of ag-"

Harry tried to move down another step not remembering that the nest step was broken and squeaked horribly

"Shhhh, I heard something." They paused and listened. Harry held his breath and froze as Mrs. Weasley crept towards the stairs. Harry racked in his brain to find something to do as cover-up but like his body his brain also froze. Mrs. Weasley crept closer and closer. Harry shut his eyes and prepared for a long lecture from Mrs. Weasley. Closer and closer, she was three feet away from him now.

"Molly, nobody's there, come here."

Reluctantly Mrs. Weasley turned back and headed towards the kitchen again.

"Authur, I beg you, please don't do this."

"Molly, we already promised them."

"They're just kids!"

"They are of age!"

"Fine, fine I can't argue over you, but I will not forgive you if anything happends to my children or Harry.

"Molly, I assure you they will be perfectly safe. After all it's only a warning they're not positive. Now go to sleep."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and headed towards the stairs again. Harry crept silently but quickly upstairs. He shut the door behind him and got into bed.

'_What did they mean?' ' Who is 'he'?' 'Why will we be in danger?' _

Suddenly he felt a sharp, stinging pain slash across his forehead. Harry grabbed his forehead and shoved his head into the pillow, and fell into deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 The Trip There

_Chapter 2 – The Trip There_

"Fred! George! Harry! Ron! Get up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled upstairs. Few minutes later everyone was up and about, just not awake.

"Watimits" Fred said trying to stifle a yawn but failed horribly.

"Harry dear can you comb your hair, please?"

"I alrea-"

"Oh right. I forgot that it never stays. Never mind that. Ron, go brush your teeth! Hermione can you go and get Ginny?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." Hermione flashed Ron a sympathetic look as she hurried upstairs. Seconds later Mr. Weasley appeared from the second floor.

"Is everybody ready to go?"

A series of nods and yeses came.

"Alright then, off we go!" They all headed towards the front door when a high voice yelled out.

"Fred, George what's in your pocket!" she eyed them steadily from head to toe.

"Nothing! Serious!" George said holding up his hands.

"Don'tlie to me! Accio!" she said pointing her wand to Fred and George's pockets. Out came all kinds of candies and small tin cans flew out of their pockets and into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hands. "I told you to throw them all away!" she yelled at the twins. It turned out that they were going to test them on animals (they read in muggle books) in the forest. Eleven people piled into a huge silver mini that looked like it could only hold 6 people, but on the inside it was like a house on wheels. There was a small kitchen, dining room, living room and two pretty big bathrooms. Instead of beds for everyone there are pull-out couches. There were 6 big couches total. The twins had one to themselves (not like anyone else wanted to share with either of them). Charlie and Bill had one, Percy had all to himself (Ron wasn't too happy about that), Harry and Ron had one (of course), Hermione and Ginny had one, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had one.

"Hermione, Ron can I talk to you two for a second?"

"Lets go to our room." Ron said

"More like bed." Hermione stated

"It has walls. Anything with walls surrounding it is considered a room."

"Yeah but it on-"

"Would you guys stop it for 10 seconds?"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. What did you want us for anyway?"

"Yeah, I was in a middle of a witching wards game."

Harry ignored Ron comment and started to tell them what he heard between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow! I wonder what they're talking about?" Hermione asked after Harry finished

"So you said you heard something about danger or someone coming, right?" Ron said thinking hard.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's Voldemort?" Hermione asked suddenly worried.

"Of course not!" Ron said right away " It Voldemort wanted to attack Harry he would of already done it already."

"He's right. He would of done it already if he really wanted to kill me."

"Let's not worry about it now." Ro said exiting the room.

"Ron! Harry is in troubled."

"I am not troub-" Harry intercepted, but got cut off again by Ron

"Soooo…….."

"So as a best friend you should give him at least some ideas."

"I can never give decent advice so I have nothing to say."

"He's got a point there" Harry said.

"Fine, Harry I think you should write Sirius, he'll want to hear about this."

Harry nodded and followed his best friends out. Later that day, he laid on his 'bed' and finished a letter for Hedwig to take to Sirius. He watched the snowy owl fly out of sight and headed to the small dining room. A couple days later they arrived at the campsite.

"Well, here we are. All this fresh wilderness air." Mr. Wealsey said inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, great" Ron mumbled

"Come on Ron, don't be such a drag." Ginny said twirling in circles.

Hermione snickered and followed Ginny.

"Girls." He said with a somewhat disgusted look on his face, "'Don't be such a drag'" he mimicked Ginny. Harry smiled and sat down next to Hermione. "Not you too."

Ginny collapsed on top of Harry who made a very interesting sound. Ron rolled his eyes. Fred and George disappeared into the dark woods. Bill and Charlie were unloading the stuff from the minivan and Percy was helping Mrs. Weasley carry baskets and such.

"Hermione, would you come over here?" Mr. Weasley whispered. Hermione headed towards the small counter.

"Ok, um..how much is the total?"

"Fifty-three, seventy-nine."

"Um..Mr. Weasley it's the one with the five and zero."

"Right…yes"

Mr. Weasley handed the money to Hermione who handed it to the person at the counter.

"Thank-you." Hermione replied when the person handed her money back.

"Well if it isn't the know-it-all mudblood?" a familiar snicker taunted.

Hermione whirled around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Not only has this boy grew taller and strong, this young man striking features had grown more mature making him more good-looking than ever. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had stood up in the back, they had obviously noticed the Malfoys arrive. Hermione stared coldly with hate into Draco's gray eyes as they walked past to the counter.

"Come on, let's go!" Mr. Weasley's cheerful voice snapped her back to reality. She hurried over to Harry and Ron as they started towards the actual campsite.

"It's gorgeous here!" Ginny exclaimed

"Oh, look at the lake!" Hermione said edging closer.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed.

"Girls" they sighed together. They started towards one of the seven tents when they heard footsteps behind them. They whirled around and met up with, once again Draco Malfoy. Behind him was a older version of Draco, Lucius Malfoy with the same sneer, and beside him, was a tell pretty blond, obviously, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Harry! Ron! Com-" Mr. Weasley said poking his head out of one of the tents, but he stopped short when he noticed the Malfoys. He straightened up and stepped out of the tent. Seconds later Molly Weasley appeared from the tent.

"Authur, Molly" Lucius said coolly.

"Lucius, Narcissa." Mr. Weasley replied. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and grabbed Mrs. Malfoy's hand shaking furiously.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly, but Mrs. Malfoy merely nodded. Without any friendly gestures whatsoever the Malfoy walked towards the end of the lake. Hermione and Ginny walked up and took a look at all the gloomy and angry faces and knew what the situation was.

"Mr. Weasley how many more families are coming?" Hermione said breaking the tension. Mr. Weasley immediately cheered up.

"There is one more family coming, but I don't know who they are. You think the Minstry would tell us things like this. You kids go explore around, this will be your home away from home for 3 days. Go on." With that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed into the main tent.

"Lets head down to the lake!" Ginny suggested.

"Again" Ron sighed.

"Come on Ron! We're on vacation!" Hermione said pulling Ron's arm.

"I know that." He mumbled.

"Then cheer up." She said.

"Harry, lets go!" Ginny yelled, dragging him towards the lake. After a lot of persuasion Ron finally gave in. An hour later at 8:00am they heard the third family arrive. Barefoot and wet the hurried over to greet the third, hoping it wasn't a pompous Slytherin. When Harry saw who got out of the car his face broke out in a huge grin.

Cedric Diggory stepped out of the small car and started towards the group.

"Amos! What a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Weasley said in a very surprised tone, but hurried over to help unload.

"Authur! Nice to see you again old chap!" Amos Diggory greeted as he unloaded the luggage. They headed inside the Weasley's main tent. Harry and Cedric faced Voldemort during Harry's fourth year, during the last task of the TriWizard Tournament. They both managed to survived and are good friends now.

"Cedric, nice to see you again mate." Harry said smiling.

"Great to see you too, mate."

"What've you been up to?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much really, got my Hogwarts papers though, made head boy." Cedric said casually.

"Serious?" Harry replied. Cedric nodded modestly.

"Well, congrats mate." Ron said in a approving tone.

"Yea- OW!" Harry started again but a sharp pain in his side cut him off. He turned and saw his girlfriend's annoyed face. "Oh right! Cedric! This is Ginny-" he put his arm protectively around her waist, "-Ron's sister and that's-" he gestured towards Hermione "-Hermione, one of my best mates."

Ginny held out her small hand. "Nice to meet you Cedric."

Cedric shook her small hand. "Nice to meet you to Ginny." He said smiling.

"Nice to finally meet a third champion." Hermione said, putting her hand out.

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady." Cedric said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Ginny's hazel eyes twinkled knowingly.


	3. Chapter 3 An Argument and

_Chapter 3 – An Argument and Tears_

"Well I must say I'm surprised" a cool, familiar voice came. They turned around and once again came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Explain yourself, you ugly git!"

"Why you little-" Draco said starting to pull out his wand from his baggy jeans, but stopped when Harry and Ron stepped in front of Ginny with their wands already outstretched. Draco looked taken back but regained again almost instantly and turning his attention to Cedric. "Diggory, I must say I'm associating with this kind of people-" Ron and Harry grips tightened on their wands "-especially the filthy, little, know-it-all mudblood."

Hermione grin was immediately wiped off her pretty face and immediately turned into the nastiest glare ever. Harry and Cedric grabbed the back of Ron's t-shirt to keep him from lunging on Draco.

"Ron forget it, let's just go."

"What was that mudblood?"

"Don't call her that!" Ginny roared.

"Whoa, little Weasel has finally said something, well weasel-" but once again he was cut off by Harry's wand

"Don't you have to go to that Death Eater father of yours or that porky mother of yours?" Harry asked menacingly.

"Don't you dare insult my parents!" Draco yelled at Harry's face. Everyone could tell that Draco's already pale face grow paler.

"Well, why not? They deserve to be insulted."

"We all know when the Dark Lord attacks again he'll go for the mudblood or their family!" Draco said pointing his wand at Hermione. Hermione paled, turned and ran towards the girls tent. Ron turned to go after her but was stopped by Ginny.

"I'll go." She ran after Hermione, but not before giving Draco one last threatening glare.

"You foul, nasty-" Ron lunged at Draco, but Harry and Cedric caught on to the back of Ron's t-shirt.

"What are you going to do huh?" Draco scoffed his wand completely out of his jeans. Harry raised his wand at Draco and- "No magic allowed Potty."

"See if I care, _Toufulus!" _Harry yelled. Draco's once slick pale-blond hair now looked like Hermione bushy mane when she was still young. Harry and Cedric dragged Ron away from the scene.

"Diggory! You chose the wrong side! The Dark Lord never loses! You'll regret your choice. These blood-traitors, mudbloods, and half-br-"

"Back-off or I'll hex you to Slytherin's common room and back!" Cedric shouted over his shoulder. Ron stopped struggling, surprised at Cedric's raised voice. It was the first time he's ever heard the cool-headed Cedric raise his voice to anyone. Harry however had seen Cedric lose his cool during the third task of the TriWizard Tournament in the maze when Krum tried to hit him with the Cruciatus Curse.

"You chose the losing side Diggory!"

"Let's go." Cedric said now dragging Ron towards the girls tent. They stepped through the flap that represented a door. They saw Hermione sitting on her little cot and Ginny beside her patting her gingerly on the back.

"Hermione?" Harry said cautiously sitting down in a chair next to Ginny.

"Are you OK?" Ron asked.

"Of course she not you git!" Ginny barked at him.

"Hermione? I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that."

"..not…fault…" she managed to sniff out. For a moment there was a very awkward silence.

"Hermione," Ginny said in a soft voice "he's not worth crying over. Besides we've got Harry." Ginny glanced desperately at the others for help.

"Um.. yeah there's no way I'll let my friends get hurt." Harry stumbled out. "Or their families." He added hastily.

"Yeah, Malfoy was just getting your nerves up." Ron added quickly.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry." Cedric said earnestly. To everyone's surprise Hermione looked up and wiped her remaining tears with the back of her sleeve. Cedric dug around in his jacket for a handkerchief, when he finally found one he gave it to Hermione.

"Thank-you." She said in a small voice. "You're right Ginny, he and his disgusting family are not worth crying over." Slowly regaining her normal fiery self.

"That's the spirit!" Ron said happily sighing in relief. Hermione dried the rest of her tears and looked up again. Again there was another awkward silence.

"Uh… well…let's do something!" Ginny said landing in Harry's lap with a 'umph'. Everybody sat in silence thinking on what they could do.

"Oh! I know! We could go swimming!" Hermione said finally looking away from the yellow lamp in the corner of the room.

"Swimming?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, swimming." Hermione repeated. Ron still looked bewildered.

"Oh right! It's a muggle sport in water." Hermione explained, suddenly remembering that Ron had never heard of swimming, much less actually swam. "There are four main-"

"-strokes in swimming" Cedric finished.

"How did you know? Surely you've never been swimming, have you?" Hermione said in surprise.

"No, I haven't actually been swimming, I learned about it in Muggle Studies my fourth year."

"You took Muggle Studies?" Ron asked in disbelief "I thought Hermione was the only go-getter…… I mean hard-working enough to take Muggle Studies." He finished lamely.

"Oh OK then you can explain all to Ron, and Harry." Hermione said to Cedric.

"Hermione you forgot, I grew up in a muggle family, I know what swimming is, just not very good at it." He added embarrassingly. There was a moment where no one spoke, but then Hermione said again, "Maybe we should invite Malfoy?"

Four pairs of horrified stares stared back at her.

"Why! Especially after what he said!" Ginny protested.

"I agree with Ginny, Why?" Ron added.

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Sorry Hermione I have to agree with the two."

"But us being well-mannered, should do the right thing and invite him."

"But-" Ron protested.

"I'll ask him." Cedric offered.

"Ok than, guys go with Cedric, he'll get you set up."

"But-"

"Go on." She said shoving them out the 'door'. The door floated down and brushed the floor with a light 'swish'.

"Come on Ginny! We have to get ready!" Hermione squealed excitedly as she pulled out her wand. _"Balaxi" _ Swimsuits of all kind appeared on Hermione's four poster bed. "Okay." She gestured from Ginny to the pile of swimsuits on her bed "Take your pick." She said.


	4. Chapter 4 Going Swimming

_Chapter 4 – Going Swimming_

After what seemed like hours of dressing up and explaining the basics and rules, the girls finally headed towards the lake with a small picnic basket. Ginny laid her black beach towel with white flowers that changed colors every once in a while on the sandy shore, while Hermione laid her sunset colored beach towel with a beautiful chestnut horse that actually moved, beside Ginny's and they both settled down and waited for the boys. A couple minutes they heard footsteps and as they predicted, the guys walked towards, well at least Ron and Harry was, Cedric was kind of stumbling, trying to walk backwards. Apparently he was still explaining to Ron (who still looked utterly confused) the concept of swimming. When he finally noticed that Harry and Ron's attention was focusing on something behind him, he finally turned around. He gazed at the girls in surprise. Hermione was wearing a sunset colored bikini that matched her silky (no not bushy) Dark brown hair. Ginny was wearing a killer bikini that was black with white flowers that, like her towel, changed colors every once in a while, that also made Harry lose his ability of speech; it seems that that ability transferred to the eyes.

Ginny waved her hands over the boy's dumbstruck faces while Hermione stood to the side with her hand on her hips looking very disapprovingly at Ron and Harry while muttering something that sounded like "I knew I should of chosen a different suit"

Harry, finally coming back put his arm around Ginny's waist and headed towards the lake with Ron following.

"Hermione, you look great." Cedric said smoothly following Ron. Hermione looked after the three tanned and muscular chests, and one word formed into her head 'Quidditch' she hurried towards the group.

The guys we're already in the pool as Ginny was lying on her towel. Hermione laid down next to her and pulled out her sunglasses.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Ron yelled "Come on"

"In a second!" Ginny shouted at him "Prat" she muttered under her breath.

"Hermione! Come on this was YOU"RE idea!" Harry yelled.

"In a minute!"

The boy hung out in the lake for about an hour then called up again.

"Hermione! Ginny! Come ON!" Ron yelled, "That's it, WE'RE COMING!"

Harry, Ron and Cedric creped out of the lake and found the two girls snoozing under the shade of the large oak tree.

"She's as smart as an owl when she's awake but loud as a pig when sleeping." Ron whispered to the other two.

"Hermione? Ginny?" Harry shook them.

"What are you doing? You'll wake them!" Ron whispered loudly.

"But isn-" Cedric started.

"No I've got a better plan……" Ron said putting his long arms around the two other boys.


End file.
